


Dino Pajamas

by Itsquiettime



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t want to hear your sass about my Dinosaur pajamas, okay?? I ate a fucking carrot.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dino Pajamas

No one should be at the laundromat at 3am.  No one. 

Yet, as he was loading his clothes, he could feel the bright blue eyes of the hottest guy in the dorm staring him down and hardcore judging his dinosaur pajamas. 

He had only glanced at him as he walked in and quickly set up shop at the washer farthest away, but he knew he was shirtless.  Mark ducked his head before he could start drooling. 

He felt terribly exposed. He was barefooted, shirtless, and his pajamas barely fit him anymore.  They had been a joke gift from his brother, but he actually liked them so much that he wore them all the time.  His family teased him mercilessly, but he didn’t really mind.

Jack, on the other hand, was the hot Irish student.  The one with the crystal blue eyes and the outrageous green hair and the laugh like star shine. 

And he was staring a hole through Mark’s skull.  Because Mark was wearing faded old nerd pajamas.

He stood still, not daring to pull his phone out of his pocket, he didn’t want to draw even more attention to himself. 

Then again, he probably looked like an idiot staring into the washing machine like it murdered his entire family. 

Mark could feel his shoulders tensing just a tiny bit more with every second that ticked by. 

…

Five minutes into the wash cycle and Mark’s shoulders were somewhere around his ears. 

_Whatever,_ okay? The asshole may be hot, but Mark loved his dinos and fuck Jack if he wanted to make fun of him for it.  He was allowed to be a child every so often!  He was a fucking adult!  He even ate a carrot the week before!  

Having enough of the bullshit, Mark whirled around, pointing at Jack.  Jack leaned back in surprise even though he was on the other end of the room. 

“I don’t want to hear your sass about my Dinosaur pajamas, okay?? I ate a fucking _carrot_.” 

Jack looked at him as if he had lost his mind. 

Playing the sentence back in his head, he realized he hadn’t given Jack enough information for him to know what the fuck he was talking about, but he didn’t care.  Fuck that guy and his hot Irish ass. 

Well, actually…

 _No!  Bad Mark!_ He shook his head, still glaring and pointing at Jack. _He was judging your pajamas._

Still looking confused, Jack began to walk toward Mark, rounding the washers between them. 

“I’m serious!” Mark wiggled his finger accusingly. “I’ll have none of your dinosaur hating shit!” 

As Jack made his way into his isle and walked toward him, Mark’s arm lowered and he got a look at Jack’s small but well-built chest, his bare feet, and his…Spiderman pajamas?

Not bothering to call Mark out on his crap, Jack walked up, hip checked him, and grinned. “Heh.  We match. Nerd for nerd…” 

They stood in awkward silence for a moment, letting the embarrassment wash out of Mark’s system. 

Jack was the first to speak, hopping up on a washer and patting the one beside it. “So… do you like video games?”


End file.
